


Propriety

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, FWP, Fear, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Lucius, M/M, ahh im in such a fluffy mood shut up, facing your future in laws, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a long time, and have decided to spend the rest of their lives together. There's just one more obstacle to face: in-laws.Terrifying, right?//Completed://Word count: 2.4k
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	Propriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovely_drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_drarry/gifts), [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).



> to celebrate your return to reading, i bestow this gift upon you ella! i hope you enjoy it :33  
> and i gift this to you as well lia, since you're a sucker for a good boy luci x3

Draco knocked on the door of the Burrow, stomach tied into a hundred knots. He could barely breathe from the press of nerves.

Mr. Weasley opened the door and seemed pleasantly surprised to see him:

"Draco, m'boy! This is a surprise! Come in, come in!" The man waved him in and Draco swallowed a lump and stepped inside, feeling as though he was walking to his death.

He hadn't felt this anxious ever, he was sure.

It would be okay. The Weasleys were good people, it would all be okay...He hoped...

_Oh how he hoped._

"What brings you here?" Mr. Weasley murmured when he settled into an armchair in the living room. 

"I--uh--I need--I need to talk to--to you a-and Mrs. Weasley--" Draco stuttered, desperately trying not to stumble over his words, and failing equally as desperately. 

"Ah, I see. Let me go get my dear Molly then, and we'll have a chat. You wait right here." Mr. Weasley hummed and stood, disappearing off into a hallway.

Draco sat down on the edge of the couch, leg bouncing. 

_It would be okay._

_~_

Harry ran a hand through his hair, tremors going down his spine while he stood at the front door of the Malfoy Manor.

He was terrified out of his mind.

A tiny house elf opened the door and lead Harry inside. He swallowed and followed with stilted steps, wringing his fingers and squeezing, for lack of any other way to shake out his nerves.

The elf lead him to the salon, where Narcissa Malfoy sat with a book and a cup of tea, poised and wonderful as always.

"Good a-afternoon--" Harry announced himself when he walked in, and felt a momentary relief when Narcissa looked up and smiled:

"Harry, darling! This is quite out of the blue! Is Draco with you?" She stood and breezed towards Harry, embraced him for a moment and pulled him to sit with her.

"Uh no--he isn't with me today--I actually needed to speak both with you and your h-husband." Harry stuttered, his stomach flipping over thinking of facing Lucius Malfoy.

No matter what Harry said or did, that man would always intimidate him.

"Oh, hm. I'll send Tack up to fetch him." Narcissa smiled and nodded, pulling a tiny bell from a pocket and ringing it. The same small elf popped into the room and Narcissa gave a quiet order. The elf nodded and disappeared.

Harry bit his lip and prayed everything would turn out fine.

~

Draco thought he couldn't possibly feel tenser, but when Molly bustled into the living room, muscles he didn't even know he had tightened.

"Draco! Hello! Arthur tells me you need to speak to us?" She smiled warmly at him, and it eased his nerves a bit.

"I--yes, yes I do." Draco nodded, squeezing the corners of his robes tightly. 

"Alright, alright. Come along to the kitchen now, I've got some tea to set out." She waved her hand and headed for the kitchen and Draco and Arthur followed.

The blonde felt tongue tied, which was disastrous considering he _really_ wanted this to go smoothly.

It was for Harry after all, and he'd do anything for Harry.

~

As Lucius stepped into the salon, supported by his cane, Harry felt like throwing up. This was such a horrible idea, but Draco was bloody well worth it.

"Potter." Lucius greeted him with a curt nod and a cold drawl.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry nodded, voice quieter than he'd have liked.

"I've been told you needed a word with me and my wife." Lucius arched an eyebrow disdainfully as he took a seat next to Narcissa. "Spit it out then." He waved a hand.

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded and glared at him for a moment, before her expression softened and she turned to Harry: "On your own time, dear."

Right.

~

When all were seated, two expectant eyes peered into Draco and he squirmed in his chair. This was it. Draco took a deep breath and composed himself, though he still felt jittery:

"As you k-know, Harry and I have been together for--for quite a few years now and--and well I--" He closed his eyes and considered a few ways he could word what he needed to say.

A whistle in the air snapped the tension of the moment and Molly gasped as she turned to the overflowing kettle with a muttered curse. 

She pulled her wand and started cleaning it up, while Arthur just chuckled under his breath.

Oh _Merlin._

_~_

"Me and Draco--we've been dating for a long time and--" Harry broke off.

"Unfortunately." Lucius sighed, his expression taking on an extremely put upon look. Steeling himself, Harry pushed on:

"And I love him more than words can describe." 

Narcissa eyes softened, and Harry let himself smile. Even Lucius's expression seemed to falter in the face of those words. Something cracked flittered across his features for a moment before that same cold, arrogant look flattened out his visage once more. 

Before Harry could continue, Tack popped in with tea and biscuits, startling the daylights out of him.

"Is anything else required?" The tiny elf inquired and popped away with Lucius' head shake.

The two Malfoys turned their attention on Harry again.

~

"Yes?" Molly hummed when she returned to her seat. 

"We've been to-together and I'm--I'm in love with him, of course--" 

Arthur chuckled and leaned forwards, while Molly merely smiled wide.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Harry." Draco forced out, heart thundering in his ears.

~

"I want to marry Draco." Harry poised himself and looked straight ahead, keeping his voice steady.

Narcissa and Lucius wore similar expressions of shocked surprise.

"And I know I'm not a Pureblood, and that we've probably done things all out of order according to tradition, but I wanted to do at least this right, and ask for your blessings." He explained further. _"Both_ of your blessings." He added meaningfully, keeping his gaze level on both Narcissa and Lucius.

~

"I came here to ask for your b-blessing." Draco huffed out, straightening up. Okay, okay he said it, he _said_ it, _Merlin._

"Oh. _Oh."_ Arthur murmured, lips forming an o. "My word I..don't know what to say." 

Molly crossed her arms over her chest and huffed:

"Well I _do."_ The woman spoke with conviction.

Draco's heart dropped through the floor.

~

"Ah Harry that is _wonderful_ news!" Narcissa grinned and swooned, rising to her feet. "Of _course_ you have my blessing dear, it's so obvious how deeply you love my son." She scooped Harry up into another hug and Harry chuckled a relieved chuckle into her shoulder. When she pulled away her eyes were suspiciously shiny, but she composed herself and took her seat next to her husband.

Harry sat down opposite them too, and turned to Lucius, every bone in his body trembling. 

Lucius rose from his seat and leaned his weight on his cane:

"Potter, come with me." He called and left the salon, Harry scrambling to follow.

~

"As Harry's mother, it is my duty to keep his best interests in mind." Molly started speaking evenly. Her eyes pierced Draco, who felt as if she was reading his very mind. His heart was stuttering dangerously.

"He deserves only the finest in life and love, and unless you promise me you'll spoil him rotten you are _not_ getting my blessing." She huffed, face completely serious.

Draco exhaled and smiled a wobbly smile. He hadn't lived through a heart attack like _that_ since they'd pronounced Harry dead in the smack middle of war.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll spoil him--I _promise--"_ He nodded vigorously, assuring her.

Molly's serious demeanor softened and she reached across the table to lay her hand overtop of Draco's:

"Then you have my blessing and all my best wishes, dear. I'm just happy Harry found someone to love him earnestly."

Draco nodded, flushing down his neck. He was speechless with joy.

"Harry is crazy about you, my boy. I would have to be blind not to see that. And you are absolutely besotted for him too. You have my blessing as well." Arthur smiled and nodded.

Draco melted into the chair, boneless with relief.

~

Lucius walked in silence for a minute or so, before he began talking while they made their way down a long hallway:

"When I was your age, there were many rules and expectations one was obliged to follow and live up to when asking for their beloved's hand in marriage." 

Harry swallowed a lump, but said nothing, letting his eyes slide over the numerous portraits of the members of the Malfoy line.

"Some more ridiculous than others, I admit, but it was the way of life. The tradition. You know none of it, Potter." 

Harry grimaced inwardly, fearing the worst. Lucius was right, of course, and it made Harry burn with worry.

"And yet you still came here to ask for my blessing." Lucius stopped his stride and half-turned to Harry. "Why?"

Harry felt rooted to the spot, pinned in place, but he took a breath and answered:

"I love Draco and I wanted to do it properly, for him. I don't know a lot about any of it, you're right, but I respect it and I guess it was a way for me to show that..." 

Lucius just hummed and continued walking to an elaborately carved door. He pulled a key from his robes and pushed it into the lock. When the door swung open, he motioned for Harry to follow him inside.

Harry did and found himself in a dimly lit room filled with beautiful antiques and brick-a-bracks that looked older than Harry by many generations.

Lucius walked with purpose to a cabinet and opened it, a layer of dust rolling off through the air. He reached in and grabbed a little square box off a shelf. 

"Very well. If you're being sincere, which I believe you are seeing as it's _you_ , then out of all the requirements, I ask only one of you." Lucius sighed and turned back to Harry, who was momentarily startled at the naked ease on his face. "Take care of Draco. He's suffered far too much for my mistakes and folly, he deserves to be loved and cared for."

Harry's breath stuttered and he just mutely accepted the box Lucius was giving him. He blinked and felt a huge gust of tense air leave him:

"I will." He promised.

Harry then looked at the tiny intricately carved box in his hands and he inspected it for a moment until he found a clasp. When he unlatched it and lifted the lid, his eyes widened at what he found inside.

It was a silver bracelet, wound to appear weaved. It glimmered against the dimness of the room. Harry carefully picked it up and observed it closer. A flat little circle was inlaid into the weaving, and the Malfoy family crest was burned into it. 

_Sanctimonia vincet semper._

Lucius was officially welcoming him into the family. Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he was holding the Malfoy family's signet.

He gaped at it for a moment before setting it back into the box and looking up at Lucius, still flabbergasted.

Lucius said nothing however and just strode past Harry and back into the hall, not waiting for Harry to follow.

The raven did, only vaguely registering the door clicking shut behind him when he stepped out of the room.

~

"Harry...." Draco's lazy drawl drew Harry back from heading to get more pillows in favor of snuggling up on the couch. 

"Yea?" Harry half turned to him, trying to suppress a grin. He was wondering how long it would take Draco to notice.

"Just _what_ is that on your wrist?" Draco pointed at the bracelet, brows furrowed.

"Oh _that_ , it's nothing, I got a new bracelet s'all." Harry wrinkled his nose at the lie but kept himself otherwise composed.

"Come here, let me see." Draco stretched out his hand and Harry walked back to him, proffering his wrist for Draco to inspect.

He could barely contain his manic grin.

It took Draco all of one second to realize what the bracelet was, his head snapping up to stare bewildered at Harry:

"Where-- _How--_ How did you get this?" He sounded shellshocked and Harry chuckled:

"Your father gave me it." 

"My--my _father--?!"_ Draco sounded completely lost.

Harry summoned the ring box behind his back and gripped it tightly, grinning wide down at his love:

"Yeah, when I went to get his and your mom's blessings the other day." He answered simply and dropped down to one knee in front of Draco, brought the box in front of Draco's wide eyed face and opened it. "I love you, will you marry me?"

"I--I--You-- _Wait_ \--" Draco sputtered, losing his usual eloquent manner of speech. Harry waited with a patient smile.

"I mean--Yes, yes of course I'll marry you _bloody hell,_ but--" Draco shook his head and laughed breathlessly while Harry plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto his finger.

"But?" Harry prompted before he leaned in and kissed Draco long and slow, tracing all his love into the kiss. When they pulled away, Draco looked woozy, before he answered:

"I was planning to ask." He sounded petulant and Harry threw his head back and laughed. "And..I uh..might've went to Molly and Arthur to ask for their blessings too..." 

Harry blinked and then just laughed harder. The image of Draco asking Molly for Harry's hand in marriage was too beautiful to resist.

"And how did that go?" He managed between chuckles. Draco was glaring at him and pouting like a child:

"Molly made me promise to spoil you rotten with a very threatening look on her face. That woman is terrifying." 

Harry nodded and kissed the tip of Draco's nose:

"Your dad made me promise to take care of you. I do not need to point out to you the terror that is Lucius Malfoy, so I suppose we're in the same boat here."

Draco snorted and nodded with a sympathetic smile. He then held his arm up and summoned a box of his own.

"I'm _not_ wasting 500 galleons." He muttered crossly, but his eyes were shining when he put his own ring on Harry's finger. 

Harry gasped in mock hurt:

"I'm worth _a lot_ more than 500 galleons, I am _affronted."_

Mischief danced in Draco's eyes when he cocked an eyebrow:

"Oh yea? Why don't you show me _just_ how much you're worth?"

Harry was caught off guard for just a second, before his grin turned feral:

"Oh I _will,_ my dearest fiancee, I will."

~

 _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
